


Kebaikan tanpa batasan

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Kasih sayang buat haiwan





	Kebaikan tanpa batasan

kebaikan sering disalah tafsirkan hanya untuk manusia. sering kali kita sebagai manusia terlalu berbangga dengan kebaikan yang kita laksanakan atas menusia yang lain. sedang hidup ini bukan sekadar dengan manusia. malah, kita hidup dengan alam dan juga haiwan di sekeliling. 

manusia katakan bahawa merekalah pemilik kepada bumi, sedang pada awal kehidupan, hidupan yang diberi nama haiwan gergasi pemilik yang awal. kita merasakan kita melakukan kebaikan, sedangkan lebih banyak keburukan yang kita laksanakan dari yang baik. 

hiduplah seadanya untuk saling memberi dan melakukan kebaikan kepada makhluk sekitar kita, kerna pada akhirnya, kita hidup bukan sendiri. tetap jua akan ada yang menemani. 

akhir kalam, dengan apa yang kita lakukan, jelaskanlah niat dan perkara. andai kata kita hidup sekadar untuk hidup, maka tiada jua manfaat untuk akhir sana. 

berlaku baiklah untuk semua dan sebarkan baik untuk bahagia. 

 

FxN, duapuluh tiga april :)


End file.
